Sarah vs The Fan Fiction
by Doc in Oz
Summary: Chuck's guilty secret – he writes fan fiction. Guess who finds out, and isn't amused. OK, so technically, this stopped being a 'one shot' around about chapter three. Season 2ish.
1. Chuck Gets Caught

**A.N.** Probably set season 2. I have stole… um, borrowed heavily from **Wepdiggy**'s magnificent AP franchise, and the mythical show "Sam" that Sarah/AP is addicted to. If I got the character names from "Sam" wrong, I apologise. That show never made it on to TV over here. So let me know if I need to correct any names. Probably a one shot.

* * *

I don't own Chuck et al.

* * *

**Sarah Vs The Fan Fiction.**

"Chuck!"

Chuck jumped back from his computer hastily. His stricken expression was reminiscent of a baby Harp Seal caught out on a freeway at night. That would be, if (very cute) baby Harp Seals frequented night time freeways.

Sarah grinned to herself as she moved away from the Morgan Door. _'God love him, you can read him like a book'_ she thought to herself. "Wotcha doin?" she asked in a sing-song voice, stepping closer to him.

"Um, nothing. Just surfing the net, you know…" Chuck positioned himself between Sarah and his computer screen. He could feel the sweat prickling everywhere, even the back of his head. He desperately, and what he was sure was surreptitiously, tried to shut his screen down by reaching behind himself and stabbing blindly.

She tried to peer behind him. He kept trying to block her view. They were now standing millimetres apart. He could feel the warmth of her breasts press into his own chest, her sweet breath on his lips, her steady gaze smouldering into him. He felt his knees weaken when she licked her lips, and said in a whisper that sent shivers all over him;

"Chuck, if you don't show what you're hiding, very badly by the way, I will make you _wish_ you showed me straight away."

"Um, Sarah… it's not what…."

"Chuck!"

"…Ummm….." as he danced something similar to the 'I really want to go to the toilet' dance.

"Chuck, what's this?"

"It's …. Sarah….." he ended in a plea.

She did the one eyebrow thing (way better than Spock, by the way. Probably because she was….)

"Sarah, it's …. I've been …"

The eyebrow stayed in place.

"I'vebeenwritingfanfiction"

"You WHAT?"

"You know that TV show you like? 'Sam?' About the guy, and the secret agent, Claire, who love each other, but can't …. Well, I've sort of…"

"Oh, God, Chuck. Tell you haven't… You idiot! What part of covert, secret under cover and covert did you not understand?"

They were still standing so close, that under other circumstances it would be driving one (and, oh so rarely, both) of them crazy with temptation. Not this time. It was like her eyes were aflame, and her hair swirling in wrathful vengeance. Intense, was the nicest way Chuck could describe it.

"Um…. It was an accident…."

She continued to glare at him. Bits of her chest heaving against his as she tried to control her breathing.

"Sarah, I'm not a complete idiot. I've routed through a very elegant, might I add, routine that will bounce my signature to some place in one of the old Soviet 'Stan nations. And I used a fake name when I set up a Yahoo e-mail. Look, it harmless, OK? It's just people like us who like 'Sam' that have well, added bits to the show."

"Us?" the growl was very Casey like.

"Well, you like the show too….. moving on….. when they were between seasons, I discovered this site. There's some really good stuff here. Remember that scene when the retired agent, Hamish Macbeth ordered Sam to kiss Claire, and they got … caught up? Well, one of the first ones I read was about that scene, from Claire's point of view. Which I loved, because I never really know what ….. she's thinking. In the show, I mean….."

The glare lowered to DefCon3, and she allowed a little space between them.

"It's really good. Anyway, I'd been reading different stories for a month or so, and I had an idea ….. early one morning….. and I joined up, and spent over a week re-working this idea before I posted it. One of the scariest things I've done, which is saying something. Somewhere in between standing with you in front of a very big bomb, and being dangled off a tall building. And people read it. What's more, they liked it. One person listed it as their favourite on the first day. I was ….. really happy….."

"Chuck"

"Look, no one can find me on this, OK?"

"You're sure?"

Chuck gave his best Han Solo "Hey. It's me."

Sarah struggled not to let her smile blossom. She was supposed to be mad at him.

Chuck did notice that the glare backed down a couple of notches. He moved to the computer.

"No Chuck, don't shut it down. I nee…. I want to see."

He started to protest, and realised quickly that it was hopeless. He held the chair for her with the smile of a man mentally checking that his last will and testament was in order.

"So, this is how many people have read your story. Stories? You've written _six_ stories? Just how long have you been doing this?" the eyebrow was back.

"….Um… about six months or so. Most of mine are really short though. One of the first ones I read was about 50 chapters long, and at least 6 pages per chapter. When they make the movie about Sam, there's the script right there. So the main page is….."

"Not so fast, buster. I'm still mad at you, remember?" said she 'twixt gritted teeth. "So, that's your user name?"

"Pen name, yes. I just chose random letters and numbers so people would think that was my initials, and when I was born."

"So these people think you're almost forty? Can you pull that off?"

"Well, there are a lot of references to Fire Fly, Python….. never mind. Yes. I know my popular culture. Nerd."

"Who's Laura?"

"Um…."

"She has sent you …. _Six_ messages. And she's called you 'Chuck.' Who is she? And just how does she know your name?"

He sat on the bed, leaning in closer to her. She turned to face him, arms crossed, leaning back. Head tilted slightly to one side.

"I'd only been publishing for a little while. I was still pretty new. But I know what it's like to get a review longer than just three words. She'd written this amazing first person Claire point of view. Amazing. And a first fiction too. So I thought I'd be nice, and leave a review about what I found good about it."

Sarah had eased the defensive position a little, but was still sceptical.

"And I guess, because she's new, she wrote back a thank-you. A really nice one. Made _me_ feel good. Anyway, a month or so later, I posted a story where Sam and Claire get sent to a country I made up called Costa Gravas. I got lucky and people liked it. Well, Laura was one of the people who posted a review. Being polite, I replied back. And we've bounced thank-yous back and forth. That's all."

"So why does she talk about a 'bad day' in this one?" the arms were heading back into folded position.

"Um….. that was… Sarah, please don't be mad. That was when ….. I found out Bryce was ….in…. your… Bryce was back. I'm ….. Anyway, I'd written a fight scene with the baddie. So, that night I re-wrote a _slightly_ more violent fight where Claire kills the baddie. And I made a note at the bottom saying I'd had bad day. I've removed that since." Chuck noticed her expression when he mentioned finding Bryce in her room. While she was good at hiding her feelings, since he'd known her, Chuck was getting better at reading her. It looked like she was sorry, or hurt. Well, she was leaning towards him again. That was a better sign.

"Look, she's not the only person I've been messaging. This guy, Nate. Very funny man, by the way. We've messaged several times too."

"His messages aren't as…personal."

"I guess that's just how she is. And there, in this message I mention you, see?"

"Wife? I'm your wife. You named me Kate?"

"Well, if I'm fourtyish, male and single, that sends up a couple of red flags…. Or pink. Not that there's anything wrong with that…." He ventured an eyebrow dance. Her eyes smirked, but no smile. Yet. "And being married, I figured that was safest. I mean, this isn't My Face. It's for fans to play around with ideas. And who said you were Kate?"

The last retort earned him a thump on his arm. "You just did, you idiot." But they were both smiling now.

"OK, show me what you got mister."

"You mean my stuff? Stories?"

"Mmm Hmm." She nodded.

"OK, let me…" he got up, and leaned over her to select one of his stories. Sarah leaned a little out of the way, but they were both aware of their proximity to each other. This time it was a _tingly_ good feeling. Sarah always made Chuck's personal space shrink in the wash somehow.

"OK. This is one of the short ones. It's a song fic. That's where you … you know how the music's really appropriate for the scene on Sam? Well, I don't know where it started from, but it's pretty common. A song stands out as being appropriate, and you write a scene or story for it. The guy I mention here, Bricklane, he's a master of it. Whole stories. Mine are a lot simpler. See if you can pick it."

Sarah read the short story. It was only a page. It was about Claire, she was leaving Sam. She'd been ordered away. And Sam was devastated. Wait, Sam was killed? What?

Chuck left the room to grab a kitchen chair. When he came back Sarah was at the bottom of the page. He smiled to himself, and waited for her to….

Sarah made a "Huh?" sound and looked at Chuck in….. Chuck didn't know that expression. Wonder. Amazed. Proud? She scrolled back to the start, and began again. Reading more carefully this time.

She faced Chuck's proud smirk as he sat close beside her. "Oh, alright. That was ….. clever. I thought it was about Sam and… but it wasn't. You did everything from the first episode, and made me think….. smartass." She bumped her shoulder into him.

"Here, read this one. This is Nate's. It makes me laugh every time."

Chuck found and clicked on a story called "Sam Vs The Socially Exited Claire." He was studying her as she read. About halfway through she burst out laughing. A real Sarah laugh. He grinned at her as she turned to him with tears in her eyes. It was a thing of beauty.

"Was that the part where Claire threatens Sam with Heath Ledger's 'Make this pencil disappear, it's like magic?'"

All she could do was nod. She clutched at his arm, and buried her face. Desperately trying not to giggle. Agents don't giggle.

He wrapped his arm around her, thought very hard about kissing the top of her head. He lost the struggle. He whispered to her "See, it's just ….. fun. That's why I do it."

She shifted her face, to face his. "You should have told me. I know it's OK. And I do trust you, you know. This just….. scared me, I guess. You shouldn't keep secrets from your …. wife."

He grinned, resting his forehead against hers, their eyes close. "That sounds nice."


	2. Clarifications

Clarifications. I'd had the idea for this story for a little while. Almost didn't post it as I figured most of it was more for my amusement. I thought I'd see about five people read it, and that would be that.

Wrong. This story had THE most hits in the first 24 hours than any other of mine.

So, for those who couldn't figure out my "veiled speech" (Oooo, a proper RAYTEL expression. It's been a while), I'll list the references. The regular suspects figured themselves out. And a couple of reviewers were confused – my fault – or wanted clarification.

So. Here we go.

The 'Hamish Macbeth' was Extreme Stratisfaction's truly magnificent "You Are My Carrot." Yes Extreme, that was you. Well spotted, and not super embarrassing at all.

The 'my first story' was "The Fake Sarah"

The 50 chapter (49 really) is the truly epic "Second Chance" by malamoo.

'Laura' is not Retropanda37's real name. Her break out story is well worth reading.

The 'Costa Gravas' story is my "Republica Libra."

'Nate' is not ne71's real name.

The confusing song fic Sarah reads is my "Flame Trees."

'Bricklane' is, naturally Brickroad16 and the gobsmacking "Colide."

"The socially exited Clare" is actually the hilarious "The Premium Drunk" by ne71. While there is a pencil, the Joker bit was mine. His is funnier.

I have made some notes regarding a second chapter. Where Sarah discovers the 'Lovable Bogan' stories – read 'Adorable Psycho.' Am still working on it. When it's good enough, I might let it out.


	3. Two Days Later

**A.N.** I should say this was never meant to be a "Shout-out" story (if such a thing exists). I am not doing this to make anyone say "thanks." It's nice if you do, but that was never the purpose.

I tried to make the discussion flow as naturally as possible, and so the stories I listed were how I would have presented my case. This was a thought experiment of what would my wife say/do if I was caught on the computer doing something she didn't know about.

I mean fan fiction of course :) So how would that conversation go? Probably a lot more one sided than I imagined…..

Hypothetical, naturally. Being married, I tell K EVERYTHING.

I've (sort of) learned my lesson. I'll list the references used at the bottom of the chapter. Sorry to leave you feeling ripped off with the 'clarifications' addendum.

* * *

I don't own Chuck et al. Or Sam either, sadly (I think Wep has dibs there).

* * *

**Sarah discovers the dark side of Claire.**

"Chuck!"

"Sarah? You OK?" he asked as she let him into her hotel room.

"I'm fine…. Oh, God. What time is it?"

"Yeah, well I gave the General your regards, and that you'd be feeling better in time for the mission tonight."

"Schweppes, I missed the briefing. I've never ….. this is all YOUR FAULT!" the finger pinned him to the door she'd just let him in through.

"Me? What'd I d…. Sarah, you OK? You look a little …. tired." Dishevelled would be a better word. Except where his blonde haired, blue eyed protector was concerned, that was a word that didn't fit into his pantheon of descriptors for Sarah. Even when she had bed head (probably the most ….delicious sight in the world to wake up to. Even if it was 'for the cover.'). Right now, however, it was just messy. There were circles under her eyes, and her skin had lost its normally lustrous sheen. And unbathed, by the smell (honestly, Chuck could handle that part), she wasn't bad, just _more_.

He took her shoulders, holding her to see her better "I'm serious. Are you OK? It looks like you haven't slept at all. If you're sick, Casey and I can….."

"No. I'll be OK, it's just you and your stupid…." For the first time since he'd know her, Sarah looked scared. She backed herself into the room. Stood in the middle, looking around the room, as if seeking an escape. Then her shoulders slumped. She looked at Chuck like she was a kitten with a hurt paw. With that look, he rushed to her. He just didn't quite hug her. He wanted too. It looked like she needed it. Just couldn't quite do it. She looked up into his eyes, saying in a small voice "I was reading the Sam fiction. That you showed me. I just ….. lost track of time."

That wasn't the problem Chuck expected. He made a choking sound. Sarah looked at him. Hard.

"Did you just laugh at me, buster?"

"…No…" he squeaked out through a straight face.

She glared at him. Chuck tried very hard to keep his face immobile. Sarah picked it immediately, but then even Morgan would have noticed _that_ twitch.

"You're not off the hook just yet, sunshine. OK, mission, what'd I miss?"

"Look, it's just a simple in-and-out. Grab the data onto a flash drive. Casey and I can look after it. You get some sleep."

"No, I'm not going to miss a mission because of this."

* * *

Casey looked at the rumpled, and unslept Sarah. Once Chuck was out of earshot, he said "Didn't know Larkin was back in town."

Sarah's growl reminded Casey of a particularly psychotic Rottweiler Casey had encountered once. The dog obviously felt that he (Casey) had encroached on his (the dog's) personal bubble. A bubble that seemed to encompass the entire facility. Four uncomfortable hours stuck up a tree. Every damned Christmas, the smell of pine brought it all back.

In the end, Sarah accepted the observer position in the van. Chuck and Casey went in. It was simple job. Getting in and out took longer than getting the data.

When they were leaving Castle, Chuck caught Sarah's arm. "I think you need to get some real sleep. You're coming back with me. ….Um, to my bed…. To sleep. I mean."

Sarah stiffened at his touch, but the babble won her heart. She knew she needed sleep. And she knew if she went back to the hotel, she knew she'd read "just one more" story. Her posture slumped. "OK" was the simple surrender.

* * *

When they got home, Ellie's squeal probably annoyed the local canine population, but Chuck shushed her, and then Ellie saw Sarah's condition. The medical diagnosis agreed with Chuck's

"Bed rest. _Rest,_ Chuck."

"Thanks being subtle there, Sis."

* * *

It looked like Sarah was already asleep when Chuck climbed into bed. When he turned the light off, her arm draped across his chest, and her sleepy "…..anks Chu…." breathed into his ear. Setting off the usual goose bumps down half of his body. Her half. The 'K' of his name turned into a purring snore. In the dim light, he could see she had a smile. He kissed her forehead, whispering "I love you too" and closed his eyes.

When she woke up, they were in their usual position, she was spooning him (less … embarrassing than the other way 'round). Shortly afterwards, Chuck awoke. He rolled partly over, and they locked eyes. His grin drew a companion from her.

"You look a lot better this morning" as he moved loose strands from her face.

"Yeah, I guess I needed to sleep."

"Mmm hmm." He smiled even broader. "So. The great Sarah Walker has a weakness. Brought down by a fifteen year old school girl – or a forty eight year old truck driver posing as one – writing fan fiction."

Her smile faltered a little, but then returned "Well, as addictions go, I've seen worse. Any show with a space ship in it, and poof, there goes my Chuck's concentration….." And she realised what she'd just called him. Oh God.

Gallantly, Chuck ignored her comment (although the backs of his knees did run cold with pleasure – or adrenalin). "Guilty. But it's been, oh months now since I've pulled an all-nighter rolling though a season, or three on DVD. You did know they'd still be there the next day? And better, there might be some new ones?"

"Yeah, but I thought I'd get just one more… and then…."

"Yeah, been there, done that. Even bought the tee-shirt. But you see, I've got this secret, second, after hours, and did I mention secret, other job. And the woman who has to pretend to be my girlfriend would kill me if I wasn't totally focused. She takes her job very seriously….."

Sarah's hand wrapped around the back of his head and grabbed a handful of his locks "Well, if that was my job, I'd want to keep you safe too. Besides, I mightn't kill you, but I can make you wish…."

They were in one of their either 'kiss uncontrollably,' or 'pretend nothing's happening' moments.

Nothing happened.

Or more specifically, something happened that Chuck didn't expect.

"Chuck? What's with the Lovable Bogan?"

"…. Ah, you've ventured into the wild and murky….."

"Chuck!"

"You _don't_ know the POWER of the DARK…."

"Chuck, you're off on a tangent. Again."

"OK. The Bogan, or LB. Hmmm. Tricky. Took me a little to get those, but I got here late. You know that the girl who plays Claire, Yvonne, is an Aussie?" Chuck began to have glimmer that he was dipping his toe into shark infested waters here. While he wasn't the most experienced in this department, he was pretty sure girlfriends (even fake ones) didn't like their boyfriends (even fake ones) knowing too much about a pretty girl. Not even ones on TV. "Well, a Bogan is apparently an Australian expression. The guy who wrote the first ones used an expression to reflect her Australian-ness. What did you read?"

"I started at the beginning, I suppose. Then I found one of your stories on about page 5, from there I started with your favourites."

"I didn't realise I'd saved any LBs in favourites."

"Um, where Claire gets stuck in a traffic jam."

"Ah. Yes, except for that one."

"So Claire just kills everybody, and then has sex with Sam?" she frowned.

"Well, it's not so funny when you say it like that."

"So, when they finally get together, she becomes this ….. bogan?"

"Um, sort of. I think it came from …. You know how Claire always protected Sam beyond just the mission. Like where the pitta shop girl….."

"Lu…. Lisa"

"Yeah" He tried to keep the smile from showing "well, I guess this is just that, taken to the absolute extreme. And then some. But it's more the humour in it, the running gag about every brunette making eyes at Sam. And after waiting those years to be together with her, now he finally gets to have sex with Claire every night. Every night. Regardless of if he wants to or not."

"…or not." parroted Sarah. They both shared a silent moment, contemplating the horror that would be, if the two of them _had_ to have sex every night. For some reason, they both had very neutral faces.

"*cough* but it's really about the humour. Some of the best bits are how the big guy, Clancy deals with it. Have you come across JustSam? I think he's Australian. He wrote scenes with an internal monologue. There was one where the LB part of Claire's mind was dressed as a cheerlead….you know, it's funnier when you read it for yourself." Chuck realised that might not be the safest direction to go.

"But there's stuff where they're not even close to being what the show is. The one where Claire is a thief, with the name from that heist movie" Sarah brought up.

"Well, those are more about the personalities on "Sam," not the show premise. Was that "The Vegas Job?"

"I guess so. I loved it when he talks about "the make out with Sam timer going off."

Chuck grinned "Yeah, I think that's it. Did you…" Warning, waring Chuck Bartowski. Mentioning the infamous chapter 20 would only throw chum in the water.

"….you find….." nope the 'Wednesday' by the Stainless Steel Rat would be worse. Um…. The wrong-foot about kissing while half asleep isn't as bad, but still I need something safer …. Ah "Kaymac's 'Lies Etc?' it takes Claire's point of view from the kiss in the hanger, and goes episode by episode until, well until Sam breaks through….."

"I started that, I think. Really good. I get the Clair….." she trailed off.

'Ah Hah. The foots on the other hand now Cramer' thought Chuck "Breakfast?" he asked, moving to safer ground.

'Yeah. I don't thing I ate much yesterday."

"Pancakes?"

"That'll do for a start."

"Ahh, hungy?" he asked. Her reply involved the rear end of a low flying duck.

Ellie was in the kitchen when they got there. "Doctor's orders. You two are taking the day off. Sarah, you need to rest. Chuck, make sure she does. OK? I've already called in sick for you, Sarah who do I ring for you?"

"That's OK Ellie, I can look after that." She grinned at Chuck.

After Ellie left for rounds, they two were sitting in the lounge.

"So, you'll probably try to stop me from reading some more fiction, huh?" asked Sarah.

"Actually, I was going to suggest we do some research on the fics."

That drew a puzzled expression from her.

Chuck continued "I've had an idea….. how 'bout we write a fiction. Together?"

"What are you saying, Chuck?"

"How about we write a scene where Claire disturbs Sam while he's online writing fan fiction?"

"…..Oh, where he's acting all guilty, and trying to hide what's on the screen?" Sarah got the idea, and began to think this could be interesting.

"Um, you mean Sauvé and discreetly …."

"I was there, Chuck. You were about as discreet as…."

"OK, OK. Right, you start making some outline notes. I'll get the computer. We need the names of the characters from the fictional show that Claire the Bogan likes….."

* * *

**A.N.** Must admit, this chapter was harder to write than the first – The first pretty much wrote itself. This felt more deliberate when writing. It probably reads that way too.

And so, who's who in the zoo….

The fifteen year old girl (or very nearly so) is the brilliant Indigogold – who's skill and style put me to shame.

The Claire stuck in traffic is naturally the "405 gets plowed" by Frea O'Scanlin. So funny, I had to read it in segments.

JustSam is of course JustChuck. He's not an Aussie, but he's funny enough to pass for one ay. And it's the "Mind's Eye." Hoo boot that (sorry mate, too much South Park).

'The Vegas Job' is really MoonlightPilot's "Walkers Eleven." 'nuf said about chapter 20.

It's not 'Wednesday,' but "Tuesday" by Armadilloi (or his Missus).

The 'half asleep kissing' is Farringtongirl's "What hurts the most." I had to read it twice to make sure I hadn't made a mistake.

Kaymac is KateMck and her lovely "Sarah vs covers, lies and ticking time bombs."

* * *

For those of you who are not Australian, a Bogan is the closest thing we have to Trailer Trash. The name is thought to derive from the Bogan River in central New South Wales, not far from where I grew up (The Bogan River should be better known as the Bogan Small-Bone-Dry-Gully-Nine-Years-Out-Of-Ten).

Technically, I am a Bogan. That was my school house. Nothing to do with the Ugh boots I wear.

I formally release this concept back into the wild (where it belongs). If you wish to tame it, good luck.

* * *

And, I suppose, congratulations to the Poms for retaining the Ashes. Well played, you bastards.


	4. Artistic Differences

I don't own Chuck et al. **Wepdiggy** owns Sam, but he hasn't sued me. Yet.

Don't know who 'Sam' is? What are you doing on this chapter?

* * *

Blame KateMcK for the idea behind this. Damn it.

* * *

**Chapter 3 (honest, it really is 3)**

"Chuck!"

"Sarah"

"Chuck!"

"Sarah? If we keep doing this, we'll need the Royal Canadian Air Force to drop a 40 ton cherry ….. shutting up now."

"What are you talking about? I swear, you have to be the most infuriating…."

Chuck leaned back from his sitting position at the end of his bed, and looking pleased with himself, said "_Years_ of training, mostly unappreciated. 'Sup?"

She paused, giving him a look. "Why did you have Claire keep the photocopy. Copies? It's an upskirt! That's just dirty. And wrong. No. Why would Claire keep any?"

Chuck leaned inwards to the girl at his computer "So Sam could find a copy." His smile showed he thought it was obvious.

"What!"

"I mean, Claire _wants_ Sam to find one."

Sarah tilted her head, judging the idea.

"No."

"But…"

"No. She shows her love for him in her actions. Not …..this…."

"And he's a boy. We can be a bit thick about reading situations."

"Tell me about it" she muttered to the computer without moving her lips.

"Sorry? Didn't quite catch…."

"Nothing." She forced a huge smile at him.

Woops, 'nothing' _and_ a smile. That spells trouble. "Uh, how about a break? Some coffee? Tea? O-val-tine, perhaps?" he offered, trying to keep the peace.

They adjourned to the kitchen. But Sarah wouldn't let it go.

"I just don't see the photocopier thing. Anyway, if the lid is up, then she can't get on it, and if she did, all you could see would be her knees. It's not a camera, they just don't work that….."

"I know, but it's not about that, it's about an advert, um Yvonne did once. It's a reference. People will get it." Said Chuck, being careful to not know too much about the pretty actress.

"How do you know? If you explain that, then the readers will look it up."

"I did that at first. But all that does is make it into an annotated read, and that makes it into like reading for a term paper. And boring. Or, you trust that these people are smart. They watch the same stuff we do. They'll know the references. Besides, in the show, they don't explain every reference. If you get it, great. If not, well someone will. I read that in "The Horrendous Space Kablooie Theory" they've got a physics gag running on the white board that maybe six people on the planet will under…."

"We're not having the copier scene."

"But it's a ref….."

The eyebrow (right hand side) went up.

Chuck handed her the cup "Hot coffee."

Sarah didn't quite conceal the satisfied "Humph" as she nestled her posterior into the counter top.

Chuck offered a diversion "What do we do about special Agent Kent? You know, Bomer? The guy that single handily killed off the Superman franchise?" Chuck asked.

"Ignore him. I hated that character. He wasted screen time and made me doubt Claire's feelings for …."

"Me too. Agreed. No Superman-y types." Chuck, paused. This next bit was going to be tricky "Uh, you know the flying scene? Maybe we don't need all the techni… you know, all the check lists."

"We need to get that right. We need to show we know what we're talking about."

"Um, OK, but maybe we can tone it down. You've got the whole chapter about that."

"It's a four hour flight. I want to get it right. If they know what I'm doing, they can trace the flight and figure out where…."

"Sarah, you don't need to do that. This is just for fun. Throw in some flying terms, so the people who know about it, know you know what you're…."

"I want to get this right." Her jaw was set.

Chuck moved closer to her, settling beside her at the counter. He nudged her with his shoulder "I know you do. And I know you know what you're talking about. But you don't have to describe everything. Do they really need to know what country it really is? This isn't a mission. It's for fun. OK?" he wiggled his brow at her. She ignored him.

"I'm still having the check lists in there though." She pouted.

"Only if we keep the copier scene." He stood his ground, metaphorically. Hoping she would compromise.

"No, that's…just wrong. No."

"And the checklist is boring. You're like those people who note every model of gun…."

"Rifle, Chuck. A gun is a very specific….."

"Only to fetishist like Casey who know every….." he trailed off. Sarah wasn't making a happy face at him.

"Did you just compare me…"

"NO! No, no. I meant sticklers for accuracy. Besides, can you see him in an Orange Orange uniform?" he risked a smile.

Nope, too soon.

"Fine, do this stupid porno thing on your own. You've hated every idea I put into this."

"No I haven't, and it's about as porno as the pre-fligh…."

"Oh, It's porno, mister. About as porno as the ones you've saved in _your_ favourites. If you've ever had any…. Get rid of them Chuck. You know what I mean. I'm going home."

She slammed the front door, ignoring his "Sarah!"

* * *

On the way to the Buy More the next day, Casey was in a good mood.

"What's the matter Hemmingway, trouble in paradise?"

"Leave it alone, Casey."

"At least when you were typing one handed, it was quiet in there. Now, it's like a soap opera. Boring, and nothing ever happens."

"John, how would like to be immortalised with the catchphrase "I can lift 'eavy fings, and I like meetin' people?"

"Oooh, I'm hurt. Moron." He chuckled.

* * *

Buy More was boring. Chuck debated all morning going over to Sarah for lunch. He always did. But she'd never slammed the door at him before. Well, she had, but it wasn't like this time. She was really angry. He kept changing his mind all morning. But he knew it would be worse if he didn't see her. He hoped.

He wrote his idea on a note. Hopefully it would do as an apology. He hoped.

He walked into the yogurt shop. It was cold. So was the shop. He stood in the middle, and didn't know what to say. She hadn't moved since he came into the shop.

"I'm sorry Sarah. I got rid…. favourites." He mumbled.

She looked him up and down. "I know." She replied quietly. She came around the counter towards him "I sort of checked. And I guess you're right, the check list is too….. I mean it's more about the action and humour, isn't it?" she finished, standing just in front of him.

He tried to stop the smile spreading across his whole face "Well, it's just a show. All we're doing is having some fun with it. No reason to break up….. a partnership." He held his hand out. "Partner?"

She shook it "Partner."

"I've had an idea, just for fun, you know." He realised they were still shaking hands. So did she. He handed her a piece of paper.

She looked at him, puzzled "Lift heavy things?"

"'Eavy fings." Chuck corrected. "May be we could have him wear a frilly apron, or something….."

Her mouth twitched to one side, her eyes sparkled. "OK."

Her smile was slow, but it finally bloomed into a genuine traffic stopping face splitter. They sat at one of the tables. Her fingers just about touching his. He ventured another idea "I heard this great song the other day, "Out of the Airlock," it has some very Sam scenes in it…."

Her fingers drifted the length of his "One fiction at a time Chuck." Her eyes bore steadily into his.


	5. Chuck vs The Clip Show

**A.N.** Have no idea if this song is available outside Aust. Hope so. There is such a Chuck moment in it. Or Sam.

* * *

I don't own Chuck et al. Sam belongs to **Wepdiggy**.

Sam and Claire's 'real' names come from 'AP vs the Doppelganger.'

* * *

"**Out of the Airlock" by Paul Dempsey**

"Sam!"

Nothing

"Sam, Admiral Janeway just asked you a question." Claire hissed.

Sam became aware of his surroundings. It was kind of like that moment when you realize you got on the school bus without wearing any pants, and everyone, _everyone_ is staring at you.

"Aaah, sorry Admiral?"

"Mister Wojohowski, are we interrupting something?"

"Sorry Admiral, I'm just a little tired, that's all. You were saying?" Sam tried to look alert. The secret base needed all the lerts it could get.

"Mister Wojohowski, the success rate for this operation is in decline. Is there a problem with the Secret?"

"No-oooo, it's all good, Admiral. Maybe the bad guys have taken some time off?"

Clancy and the Admiral both grunted. Maybe it was a military thing. Claire just rolled her eyes.

**Thrown out of a moving limousine**

**Tied up in corners with no hope of escape**

**Followed at high speed**

**Roughed up and handcuffed and led away**

If only they had more time, she could get some training into him. And to keep everything hidden in plain sight, the poor bastard couldn't even get paid. God knew how he did it on the amount of sleep he got. She was knackered herself half the time.

A day job for cover. Except, it wasn't cover for him. This was his _real_ life. She'd dropped into his life like … what? There wasn't any comparison she could think of, that covered this cover. Even some of the ridiculous TV shows he'd shown her, paled in comparison.

She'd thrust him into the worst the world had to offer. God, he stood out like a flamingo in a penguin rookery. But he kept coming back for more, not that he had much choice.

The worst part for her was the way he'd light up just at the merest glimpse of her. Any hint of her real self.

When they were in public, and he smiled _that_ smile at her, for his own protection, she had to smile back at him. Her job meant she _had_ to smile.

But it was because he was Sam, that she _beamed_ at him.

* * *

Sarah leaned back, resting her shoulder against Chuck's. "…..It's not too bad, we just need to work in something about the 'roughed up and handcuffed' line."

"Do we? I mean I love your line about 'the worst the world had to offer,' and that pretty much covers it. Besides, I'm not all that comfortable about…"

"I know Chuck. I was there, remember?"

"Mmm, hmmm. And if you hadn't been, then….."

"You continue to surprise me, Chuck. You'd have thought of something."

"Um, I'm really glad you ca… uh, turned up when you did." He leaned closer to her.

"Yeah…." Sarah held his gaze "Me too." She added quietly.

She paused. "I like it, the penguin thing. Nice image, but why penguins? You've used them before"

"Opus, I guess."

"What?"

"Not 'what,' who. Bill D. Cat and ….. Never mind."

"I keep telling you you're a weird man. And then…."

"Yeah, well I can't let all those years of training go to waste, can I?"

Her mouth moved to the side, saying no, but her eyes sparkled yes.

**Dangled up side down from a great height**

**Tied to the rails as the train rounds the bend**

**Hijacked and hot wired**

**Snarled at by dogs against the chain link fence**

"Chuck, you can't just say 'Friday' about that. This was a major scene. A known actor. Claire's look at him, after she thought he was dead when the big guy, Wesson dropped… I mean I thought she was about to launch herself at him when Sam came back from the dead, and saved the day. It's one of the defining scenes in the show."

"Yeah, but didn't we do something like that on a Friday?"

"Chuuu-uuuck."

* * *

It wasn't even the first time she thought she might lose him. And the idiot (considering he was a genius) managed to find all sorts of ways to scare her like that.

There was the bomb. Well, actually the _not_ bomb.

Although, when, you think about it, the first time _was_ a bomb. It was the fact he knew a Croatian (or whatever) porn site address off the top of his head threw a little spanner in the works.

* * *

"Sarah, are you sure you want to flash back like this?"

"Trust me Chuck, no girl wants to discover that her man knows a porn website from memory."

"But that was covered in the opening scenes of the pilot episo… and we can show he deeply regrets… um, well it never arose again….. And it was his best friend, Martin who led Sam to know about…..and he did save the…." he ran out of steam.

Sarah on the other hand kept the glare going for quite some time.

One day, one day surely, he would learn how to counteract that look. She must have learned it from the CIA. It really wasn't his fault.

**Then she tells you**

**Then she tells you**

**Then she tells you you're not home**

"Um, wow Sarah, you really put some feelings into that scene. Intense lady type feelings."

"What are you, Casey? Just because you have the emotional range of a tea spoon….." she trailed off. Chuck was laughing at her. "What?" she shot at him.

""You just … quoted from …Har…. Potter" he gasped out.

She was glaring at him. He knew he was a dead man, but was too far gone to care. Every time he risked a glance at her, it set him off again. And of course, because he kept laughing at her, it made it both worse, and funnier. To save himself, he bolted for the kitchen, and tried to calm down.

She followed him (rather like a T2000 thought Chuck), and just as he'd almost recovered, he caught sight of her and lost it again.

She couldn't help herself. Right in the middle of keeping the glare blazing at him, she suddenly bust into a fit of laughter. Which set him off, and …..

They came to their senses, they'd wrapped their arms around each other, and were crying and laughing into each other's shoulders.

"OK" he wiped a tear from the corner of his eye. "Sorry 'bout that. Um, where were we? He breaks up with her using a to-do list?"

"But it's not what she expected. The stupid idiot held the moment so long, Claire thought he was going to kiss her, tell her he loved her and…."

Chuck opened his mouth. And shut it again. Three times. Eventually he found the safest answer "You're right. He's an idiot."

**Sucked out of the airlock**

**Cornered like a rat in a crowded city square**

**Lowered into volcanos**

**Bound up back to back in smart matching chairs**

The smuggler, M'dona Kaant-Singh was recovering from the effects of the cattle prod, when Clancy hit him again.

"Clancy, that's like giving a baby Harp Seal some Rohypnol, just before you show it the big stick. Wrong. It's just _so_ wrong."

Claire was standing behind the big man. Claire made sure Sam saw her smirk, and she then made a big eyed, yet friendly expression, and she allowed a tiny little snoring sound to escape (as if she was a baby seal, falling asleep with her cute eyes wide open). Sam choked for few moments while Claire projected an air of angelic innocence. Clancy alternated an intense stare at the two of them. He walked off with a growl about Vegemite and Nutella.

* * *

"Sarah, we can't use that. It just doesn't fit into anything."

"And yet I made you snort your drink through your nose last night, on the mission."

"Thanks for that by the way. Way to stay below the radar."

"Wasn't that what Casey said?" she grinned.

"Well, technically it was only one syllable, but if you translate from the original Grunt, it was really quite expressive." Chuck shuddered at the memory.

It was a funny scene. It just didn't work with this story.

"Maybe we can save that for a different story?" he offered. "What's with the Nutella thing by the way?" he asked after a moment.

Sarah kept very still, but there was a strange sound coming from across the courtyard. Maybe a donkey had taken up residence in Casey's place, or something. Because Casey certainly didn't laugh. Ever.

**Then she tells you**

**Then she tells you**

**Then she tells you you're not home**

**My sweetheart dreams**

**My sweetheart dreams in an empty bed**

**My sweetheart dreams of revenge**

"Sarah, you can't just go straight to 'giant blonde Brunnhilde.' That's season four."

"But it fits. And she does the whole coming out of the water like the scene from 'The Odd Angry Shot.' Now that's _seeking revenge_." She had a feral grin.

"Mmm. And from when the show actually showed a 'Bogan' moment. Sort of. Do you reckon they read some of these?"

"…..Not sure. Maybe. There have been some ideas I've read dated some time ago, and then you see something like it in the show….."

**Left for dead in Mexico**

**Forged in counterfeit invisible ink**

**Cut-out words on a ransom note**

"What do we do here? Flash back to season 3? That's the only time they were in Mexico."

"Or we create a whole 'Mexico flashback' scene. We can do that you know."

"We can?"

"Yeah, sure. How about when they send Sam to Vienna for training. Claire asks Sam to run with her. And for some stupid reason, he turns her down."

"Ooh, that would break her heart. Again. Really break…her"

"Yeah, but say he washes out of the training. And when he goes back, he tries to apologise to her … Claire….."

"Oh, and they both get kidnapped. Taken to Mexico….."

"And they have to save each other, even though, well actually they still love each other, but do they trust…. You know what, you write that part. You're good at that."

**oh, I beg you honey, it's not what you think**

**Then she tells you**

**Then she tells you**

**Then she tells you you're not home**

**Then she tells you you're not home**

**Then she tells you you're not home**

**Then she tells you you're not home**

She stood in the door to the closet, wearing nothing much but one of his white office shirts. "It's official." She bounced on her toes.

"What's official?" he asked distractedly, and then he saw her proud smile, _all_ of her clothes hanging there. "Oh, you didn't have t….." he protested.

"I wanted to" she felt the relief wash over her. "I've never had a real home. And I wanted this to feel like one" as she walked up to him.

"Let me help you" as he went to the nearly empty suitcase. He found a photo tucked in a side pocket. It was 'their' photo. Taken in the hills, it was a 'cover' from a couple of years ago. He loved it because they both looked so … natural. Like a real couple. He almost missed her abbreviated protest. "What's this?" he asked with a hint of a smirk. It looked like _he_ wasn't the only one who loved that photo.

"Ah, that's just something I like to keep in my suitcase." She looked at him briefly "At all times."

She rescued her photo "Wether I'm in Russia, or Portugal. Or … ah .. Burbank…. this makes me feel…..comfortable." Her little head tilt was adorable "Safe."

She continued "Look, I know that it's probably taken me longer than a normal girl, but you should know that …. You're my home… You _always_ have been."

He grinned and captured her lips with his. And lifted her to the bed. Their bed. She giggled. Just a little bit. They continued their kiss, and then she hooked one leg behind one of his, drawing him closer.

* * *

Sarah studiously did not look at Chuck. Looking at the computer screen instead, saying absently "Yeah, I like that scene." After an internal debate, she hugged his arm and rested her head on his shoulder.

He leaned over a bit, brushing his lips across her hair. _'Well, I have _kind_ of thought about it for a little while'_ he thought. "Yeah. Me too."

* * *

Thanks to Retropanda37 and JustChuck for their assistance in the naming of the rest of the cast of Sam.


	6. The General vs Fan Fiction

I don't own Chuck et al.

**Wepdiggy** still hasn't sued me, so I guess one more can't hurt….

**The General vs Fan Fiction**

"Chuck!"

"And good morning to you too, General." Chuck tried not to react to Sarah's gentle nudge against his ankle. He hoped her toes hurt as much as his ankle did now.

Beckman studied her civilian asset for a moment. It was the same glare that had once made a Colonel (full bird) and a 4 term senator (Dem. Maine) blub like small children. She continued (damned if she would let his cheek make her react) "I have a report here. A disturbing report. Apparently the United States of America's most important, and expensive, intelligence asset, and his CIA handler…."

Alright, so she allowed a little bit of distain there, but this woman had been making 'doe eyes' at the intersect host since they'd met

"…have been posting some sort of fiction" more distain snuck through, but she couldn't help it "on the internet. Agent Walker, would you care to explain?"

'_Wow'_ thought Chuck, _'even the General can do the Spock eyebrow thing. Why is it that I'm the only one who _can't_ do it, and yet I'm the only one who understands where ….'_

"General….."

Chuck snuck a look at Sarah. For _just_ a fraction of a second, she had the same look as someone who has realised that challenging the chef to 'make it a really hot curry this time' wasn't the best idea. May be should help her…

"…. I understand your concerns. Believe me, I had the same concerns when I found out that the asset had been ….. what the asset was doing…" Sarah studiously refused to make eye contact with Chuck.

Chuck tried to Spock, but all he really did was scrunch his face up. Everyone ignored him.

"…..and when I studied the asset's body of work….."

Casey suddenly had a coughing fit. And one of the coughs sounded suspiciously like a word that ended in 'butter.'

"…..as well as some of the other fictions on the site…"

Suddenly Chuck needed to cough as well. 'Some of the other fictions?' it was damned near two days, forty eight hours that she'd been on line.

Sarah resisted the sudden urge to tap forehead(s) into the concrete floor. Repeatedly.

"…..TV show. While the premise of the show is espionage based, the bulk of the program, along with the fictions, are about the relationships of the characters, or …."

Beckman let Sarah flounder. She allowed herself a little moment of enjoyment before cutting the agent off.

"Very well. However, my analysts have also read some of these 'works.' In one of them, written by the asset himself, the agents are given mission data inside one such fiction."

"General" Chuck began "that was just an idea that was from an earlier draft when I had set it during season…"

"Never the less, the possibility exists. Chuck, you opened this can of worms. We need to make sure that nothing like this is really happening. You need to check these fictions for covert enemy data." Interrupted the General.

"What?" three voices cried in unison.

-0-

"Nice going, numb nuts. This mission just keeps on getting worse. Walker? Couldn't you have, oh I don't know, distracted him _somehow_" Sarah rolled her eyes "and stopped the moron from being….." Casey hesitated. Damn-it, now Bartowski would…..

"Moronic? Cretinous? Special Needs? As thick as a whale omel…." Her elbow was surprisingly sharp, and stopped Chuck from supplying any further options.

"Chuck, this is serious. While you may think that the General is over-reacting" she ignored both men's grunts "she may well be correct. This is a risk, and also an opportunity. What if there _is_ covert data being passed on using the fictions? And what if we could use them to do just that? Who's going to suspect someone reading…."

"So, let me get this straight? We now have to wade nipple deep in amateurish sludge, on the off chance that….." groused Casey.

"Oh, it's better than that, _John_" Chuck deliberately used his first name to a) annoy him, and b) because the trio were nearing the Buy More doors "there's actually more than _one_ show on TV, annnd soooo…"

"Let's….. just work one spy related show for now, Chuck." Sarah tried to keep the peace.

Casey split off to his Beastmaster domain with a grunt.

'Sarah, you _do_ have some idea of how many fictions that there….."

"I know, Chuck. But can't you… you're a smart guy. Can't you create some sort of artificial intelligence program to…."

Morgan appeared in a flash (as if he'd been waiting just inside the front doors, waiting for Chuck's return) and clutched at Chuck's shirt sleeve, "Dude! Have you got any idea how… _Hot_ it is, for a woman exposing _that_ much skin, to use the phrase 'A.I.' in a sentence? The last time that happened to me, I went home wearing mojito. My Ewok shorts have never been the same since."

Sarah looked down at her Double O singlet. It wasn't _that_ short. And it totally wasn't her fault. Blood was such a pain to wash out. So, she'd ….. shortened it with her knife.

Besides, Chuck had the most …. dreamy expression when she wore it.

Chuck remembered the mojito incident. It was in a night club Morgan had dragged him to a few years ago. The words 'A.I.' were first preceded by "What the ….." and rounded out by "keep away from me, you little…" and then there was a splashing sound. The evening went downhill after that.

Morgan left, shaking his head at his best friend's incredible good fortune. Chuck smiled a little smile for himself, and a very big one for Sarah. She dipped a curtsy at him, returning the grin.

"He's right, you know. It's very hot, Miss Walker."

Sarah had a wicked thought…..

She stepped right up to him, trailing a finger down his tie. "Hmm, we'll have to do something about that, won't I? Doing anything after work?"

Chuck repressed a shiver "Nothing I can't postpone for a few…. days"

"Days? Confident, are we now?" she Spocked an eyebrow.

"Well, I was there with Morgan, you know? I'll need that time to wash the alcohol out of my…."

"Who said anything about alcohol? I'm thinking whipped cream…" she intimated in her most sensual moment to date.

Chuck kind of zoned out for a moment. When he came to, she was giving him a quizzical smile. God, she loved it when he was trying to process….

"You can't just _do_ that, woman! Give me some sort of warning before…."

She smiled again, and stepped right up close to him. She whispered into his ear "Chuck? Serves you right for getting me in trouble with the General." She reserved that particular smile for occasions. Such as this.

"You know, you have a _really_ evil smile when you want to, Sarah."

"Ooh, you have no idea….. and I haven't finished with you just yet, Mr Bartowski" she cheerily concluded, loud enough for the slack jawed Nerd Herd. Yes, she had a spring in her step as she returned to the yogurt shop. All eyes followed her out of the store, and then snapped back to stare at Chuck.

One day soon, he was sure his locker in the break room was going to get turned into a Voodoo shrine by the guys, when he wasn't looking.

"Hats for bats" he muttered to himself as he started doodling some ideas for a search engine.

-0-

They left Casey with a list of the most …..romantically fluffy fictions Chuck knew off the top of his head. That might have been Sarah's idea. Chuck toyed with the idea of adding some male male slash, but honestly couldn't be that cruel.

Chuck was trying to create a search engine that would help them. Sarah just kept on reading the most recent fictions.

"Chuck? Did you know you got a mention in this one?"

Chuck looked up from his Boolean juggling act "Mmmm?"

"Have you read this one? 'Twist in the tale.' One of the middle chapters, he wrote a version of the photo copier advert you mentioned. And he lists your story as the basis for the idea."

"Hey, is that…." Chuck had huge grin. "My first shout out. Wow. Can you post a review for me please? I think I need to thank him. Wow." She smiled at his enthusiasm, and let him proof it before clicking send.

"Um, Chuck?" he looked up. He'd never get this thing done if she kept… Sarah, was sitting cross-legged on his bed, using one of his laptops. She could interrupt him anytime.

"You remember that "I love you too" scene you wrote, when Claire falls asleep? He's got the same thing. Only….. he wrote that before you did…. I'm sorry Chuck."

Chuck shrugged "Well, if we keep hunting, I suspect we'll find someone else wrote the same thing ages ago. My Dad used to say 'the only original ideas are from the Bible, or Shakespeare.'"

-0-

The distinctive sounds of a silenced pistol wafted through the open Morgan Door. Chuck instantly found himself flat on the floor beside the bed with Sarah straddled over the top of him. She delved into her bra for a blade. "Stay here" she hissed while staring at the window. And then she stared at him, hard. "I mean it, Chuck." She might have waved the blade a little for emphasis.

And she was out the window. After a moment came her musical laughter. When she came back in to the room, she was still chortling "Maybe we should find something else for Casey to hunt through. He's dusted off his indoor shooting range. And maybe you should keep a low profile around him for the next few ….just keep a low profile."

-0-

It was the foreign language translations he wasn't happy with. But everyone reported glitches with online translations, so….. live with it. And then he realised what he was doing. Creating something that could only have one use, to find something that he knew wasn't there. But it was the engineer in him that wanted to make it as good as he could make it.

"I guess it's ready for a test." He murmured. Sarah came up behind him, resting her chin on his shoulder. She grinned at him when he looked up. He returned to his work with a grin.

It was 'Blackadder' that made him choose his first run – "Their operas last for three or four days. And they have no word for fluffy." So, fluffy German it would be.

The engine found a single item. When Chuck opened it up, there was a page written in German. It had highlighted whatever the German word for fluffy was. It was a long word.

Sarah was simultaneously congratulating Chuck, and reading the page, when she went "Awww." Just like a real girl.

"Sarah, did you just…"

Her eyes were glistening "It's about a lost pussy kitten….."

Casey chose that moment to empty his clip into the fireplace.

-0-

"You know this is a waste of time?" said Chuck, as he did some last minute fiddling on his computer.

"I've been saying that since I met you, you idiot."

Chuck straightened up and addressed the other two in his room. "Look, I've been reading these fictions for some time now. No flashes. Nada. Zip. And so-oooo, say hullo to my leedle frien." As he theatrically pushed the return key.

Chuck stood facing his audience. Casey just looked, well, like Casey. Sarah looked at him proudly.

And then….

They both were looking at his screen with raised eyebrows. What?

Chuck turned to look at the results.

**51,314 results found in 3.2 seconds.**

"What! No! That's not right!"

*Grunt* (I may just go back to bed, and cry for a little bit.)

"Chuu-uuuck."

* * *

**Who's who in the zoo – **

I forget who's fiction had a scene with Beckman claiming Sarah had been making 'doe eyes' at Chuck, but I loved that expression. Put your hand up. Anyone? Anyone? Bueller? Bueller?

Costas TT – "Twist of Fate." Seriously, my first shout out. How chuffed was I for the rest of the day? And I thought I was so clever with my "I love you too" scene. Costas beat me to it.

KurtakinGirl – One word. "Downy."

What fictions would make Casey dust off his indoor static mechanical firing range? To be honest, probably all of them. I had something like the following in mind –

carolinelea "After, Before, Always"

boltera "Daylight"

purplepeopleeater78 "Sarah's Name" and

KateMcK "Chuck vs her real name"

Don't worry guys, I'm pretty sure Casey hasn't got your photo on the spinny thing in his fireplace. Pretty sure.


End file.
